lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Swept Away
Swept Away is the thirty-third episode of The Lion Guard, and the seventh episode of Season 2http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/the-lion-guard-swept-away/EP023162190038?aid=zap2it. Synopsis When Beshte ends up alone in the Outlands, Scar uses the opportunity to attack the Lion Guard's strongest member.https://www.tvpassport.com/tv-listings/stations/disney-junior-canada/17224/2017-09-24 Summary Thurston's Herd is stuck in the mud, and the Lion Guard soon arrives to help them. Thurston explains how there used to be a river there which confused him, but Fuli points out that it's due to the Dry Season. Beshte reminds Kion that they need to get the zebras out quickly before the sun dries up the mud too much and they become even more stuck. The lion cub decides that all they need is a dark cloud and, upon locating one, he uses the Roar of the Elders to make it rain. The rain loosens the mud, and Thurston is able to get loose. But it fails to cease raining, and the other zebras struggle to get loose. With the water starting to build and a small flood imminent, Kion orders Beshte to block the water while he and the rest of the Guard free the other zebras. Beshte does as commanded, but just as the last zebras make their escape, the hippo is swept away by the fast-flowing current. Although he is able to escape injury, Beshte is swept into the Outlands, along with the rest of the water. He soon notices the Outlands Volcano in the distance and starts to hurry back, following the path he came from. After checking that the zebras are okay, Thurston tells his herd that they no longer need to "panic and run", since just panicking does the trick. When Kion turns to congratulate Beshte on a job well done, the Guard soon notices his absence. They conclude that the hippo must have been swept away by the water. With even Bunga starting to worry, Kion orders Ono to search for Beshte from above. The egret does as commanded, moving along the path of the dried-up riverbed. Back in the Outlands, Beshte starts to feel the pressure of the heat. Needing shade, he makes a detour through the Outlands, choosing to Look on the Bright Side. He is unaware that he is being followed by a few members of Shupavu's Group, including Shupavu herself. The Lion Guard continue following the path, soon realizing that Beshte would have likely wound up in the Outlands. With Ono unable to see him from above and with rising fears over Beshte's safety in the sun, the Lion Guard swiftly push on. While taking shelter under a rock, Shupavu makes herself known to Beshte, questioning his presence in the Outlands. Beshte responds warmly that he's just looking for shade on his way back to the Pride Lands, and a Njano jokes that they could use him for shade as well. A female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away. From above, Ono scours the rocks in the Outlands for signs of Beshte but turns up with no results. He reports back to Kion, who is crestfallen at the thought of Beshte being all alone due to him. He then perks up and asks Ono to check for hippo footprints, since Beshte will be the only hippo there. Ono does so, and Fuli then suggests tracking him by scent. Bunga tries to help, but only catches his own scent. After being told to stand behind them so as not to interfere with their scent tracking, Bunga starts to call for Beshte, which annoys Fuli even more. Meanwhile, in the Volcano, Janja reminds Cheezi and Chungu that even though Scar is their boss, they are to listen to what he says over anyone else. The duo gets a little confused and Ushari rolls his eyes at their behavior. Just then, Njano arrives and informs him that Beshte is alone in the Outlands. Although Janja tries to dismiss it, Scar appears and states that it's the perfect time to eliminate him. Cheezi and Chungu wonder how they'll take out the strongest member of the Guard, but Scar irritably explains to them that hippos are weak in the sun, and goes on to say that he has a plan. With Shupavu and the female skink still guiding Beshte to shady areas, the hippo tells them how the Pride Lands are just beyond Rocky Plateau, whilst voicing his concerns that he won't make it across without getting burned. The male skink arrives back and happily tells him that he's found a shortcut that will keep him in the shade. Shupavu is dubious, but the skink assures her that they can trust him. With Beshte commenting on how lucky he was to have found them, the group starts to move into the cave, with the hyena trio watching and following nearby. Elsewhere, the Lion Guard struggles to pick up the scent, due to the water washing it away. But Ono eventually finds his tracks leading into the cave, and directs the Lion Guard to the cave. Knowing that Beshte would have gone in there for shelter, the Guard enter. The skinks continue leading Beshte further into the cave until they arrive at a dead end. Beshte walks on ahead and calls to the skinks, believing to have taken a wrong turn, but hears Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu call him from above. The hippo warns the skinks to leave, just as the hyenas push a large boulder down, blocking the exit. The skinks escape by slithering into the small openings, leaving Beshte with the hyenas, who continue dropping large rocks into the small alcove. Beshte tries to charge the rock blocking the exit, but the hyenas cave him in further before he has a chance. His cry of Twende Kiboko is heard by the Guard just outside, and the excited yet worried hippo explains the situation with the hyenas pushing rocks down on him from up above. Ono knows exactly where the opening to Rocky Plateau is, and the Guard race off to deal with the hyenas, leaving Beshte to dodge the continuous rocks from the hyenas above. Ono guides the Guard around, and Fuli speeds ahead. With the hyenas ready to drop one final rock that will inevitably land on Beshte, the cheetah quickly hops onto it, stopping it from toppling over. While Kion warns the hyenas away, Ono starts to peck at Cheezi and Chungu but is caught by the latter's teeth. Before Cheezi can take a bite, Bunga stops the hyena, and Ono resumes pecking. Back down below, Beshte starts moving the rocks away. Janja claims not to have known the hippo was a member of the Lion Guard, but Kion sees through his thinly veiled lie. When Janja gets close to the edge, Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to send the hyenas flying. With the danger over, Bunga leans against the large rock, toppling it over completely. Much to their relief, Beshte arrives, having finally cleared a pathway up to them. After they land, the hyenas decide not to return to Scar immediately, but Ushari approaches them and coldly informs them that Scar wishes to see them and he isn't happy. They peer up at the volcano, which bubbles angrily. Back in the Pride Lands, Kion apologizes to Beshte for causing the problem in the first place. Beshte tells him not to worry since he was only trying to help. Bunga expresses his joy in seeing the hyenas go flying and tries to place a comforting paw on Beshte, but the hippo cries out in pain, having received sunburn from his time spent in the Outlands. When Beshte notices a mud pool, he quickly leaps into it, spraying his friends with mud. With Fuli mildly annoyed at being covered in mud, the Guard shares a hearty laugh together. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Media